Stated briefly the objectives and methods of the Mid-Carolina Council on Alcoholism's alcoholism project would be: 1. To provide information and educational services to people in the community, neighborhood workers, law enforcement, courts, etc., to create a better understanding of alcohol abuse and alcoholism and to assist in early case finding by the use of a speakers bureau, brochures, booklets, mass media campaigns, driver's license renewal form inserts, participation in the community emergency hot line (Contact Help). 2. To provide identification, counseling, rehabilitation and follow-up services to the poverty alcoholic and his family by using trained counselors working out of local community family centers. These counselors go into the local community and work toward early identification of alcohol abusers and then provide individual and group counseling to both the drinker and his family. 3. To encourage community involvement through existing community resources by a more coordinated referral system. Mid-Carolina Council on Alcoholism counselors work with all agencies in an effort to help them more readily identify problem drinking as well as encourage them to provide better services for the problem drinker and his family. 4. To identify additional needs and to encourage the development of programs to meet these needs. This is being done and will continue to be done by the use of continuing coordination and cooperation of agencies and providing for evaluation and feedback from the clients and members of the community.